


Already Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what she tells herself Caroline already belongs to Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Already Mine  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 277  
>  **Summary:** Despite what she tells herself Caroline already belongs to Klaus.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'I love you more than...' for my mini bingo card at 1_million_words

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” It was the last thing she wanted but the one thing she needed the most. She couldn’t, wouldn’t... she refused to spend the rest of her existence hoping for someone she couldn’t have.

“I can’t.” He whispered urgently as he walked towards.

Caroline shook her head, tears of helpless frustration stinging her eyes. “Why not?”

“Because I’m in love with you.” 

Her mouth gaped open. “You love me?” The doubt in her voice was plain as she stared up into his eyes.

Klaus wasn’t thrilled with her response. “Don’t sound so surprised, Caroline.” 

If she didn’t know any better she would have thought she had hurt his feelings. But that was an impossible task. Klaus didn’t have feelings. At least not the kind capable of getting hurt by her. She had wasted many a perfectly good daydream on him before she had come to that conclusion.

He slid his hand under her chin, his strong fingers curling around her cheek. “I love you more than I had ever thought possible.” He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. “Mark my words, Caroline. One day you will willingly shout your love for me from the highest of rooftops.”

Her mouth worked but no sound would come out no matter how hard she tried.

“What is it?” Concern colored his voice.

“Klaus, I...” Her eyes shown bright as she gazed at him.

He knew what she felt for him, what she still couldn’t bring herself to admit. A wicked grin began to spread across his face as he leaned down and placed a swift passionate kiss on her lips. “You’re already mine.”


End file.
